Iceberg Lettuce
|flavor text = Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. }} Iceberg Lettuce is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is free of sun cost and freezes any zombie that steps on it for ten seconds. It is based on the real life iceberg lettuce, also known as the crisphead. If a frozen zombie is attacked by a fire plant like Snapdragon, the zombie will thaw out and continue to move on. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 0 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Iceberg Lettuces freeze a zombie when stepped on. Usage: single use, on contact Special: explodes, temporarily freezing a zombie Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Plant Food When Iceberg Lettuce is given Plant Food, all zombies will be frozen for ten seconds. *Bright light bursts from it before freezing zombies. *It is similar to the Ice-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. *Iceberg Lettuce will not disappear after this. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Ranged Attack': Iceberg Lettuce can attack zombies three tiles in front of it. The attack does not slow zombies and can be deflected by Hammer Zombie and Jester Zombie. **'Combat Training': Iceberg Lettuce has 50% more attack power and health (150% of Peashooter). *'Level 3' **'Enhanced Range': Iceberg Lettuce can attack zombies five tiles in front of it. **'Cell Activation': Iceberg Lettuce has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of Peashooter). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Iceberg Lettuce can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed Now whenhen given Plant Food, all zombies will be frozen for ten seconds and snowballs will be thrown to them. *The snowballs are similar to the ones for Power Snow. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies The Iceberg Lettuce is a basic plant to freeze zombies. Using it to freeze a zombie early on can increase the amount of time to plant Sunflowers. However, unlike other single-use plants or freezing plants, the Iceberg Lettuce cannot damage a zombie. This makes it a zombie delayer, rather than a zombie killer. It's also ideal for zombies too tough to kill with the defenses, such as a Buckethead Zombie in a lane with the only attacking plant being a Peashooter. The Plant Food upgrade freezes every zombie, and is especially useful during huge waves and when many Wizard Zombies are on the lawn, but a waste of Plant Food against lone zombies. Pairing it up with another usage of Plant Food on a plant that hits all zombies, such as the Cabbage-pult can damage the zombies, let the defenses weaken the zombies, and kill most of the zombies at once. Iceberg Lettuces can freeze a whole line of Camel Zombies. It is also useful against Explorer Zombies, since when it is stepped on by a Explorer Zombie, the Explorer Zombie not only freezes, but also has its torch burnt out. In the Chinese version of the game, whenever it been in second level, it will start shooting projectiles which can kill a normal zombie. But it will shoot 4 tiles in front of it. So you can use Snapdragon on it, it can be really useful. It is also useful in start of the level, beside it is free and can kill normal zombie at once. Its Plant Food upgrade will also greatly help you deal with the Chicken Wrangler Zombies, as it cannot release Zombie Chickens when stunned or frozen. However, do not use it along plants like Snapdragon, Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno, as they can unfreeze the Chicken Wrangler Zombies, allowing it to release Zombie Chickens. Similar to Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Surfer Zombies don't release their surfboards when frozen. Avoid use Iceberg Lettuce in the world Frostbite Caves as it loses its freezing ability. Gallery Trivia *Iceberg Lettuce cannot freeze the Zombots, but they can slow them down. *If a missile from the Zombots hits it, it will disappear, but will still slow down the Zombots somehow. *If the player uses Plant Food on it, it will freeze every zombie on screen. However, instead of disappearing like Ice-shroom, it will stay on the lawn. It can be a good strategy to protect it and to use Plant Food on it where there are too many zombies but unlike Ice-shroom, when zombies are no longer be frozen, they will move normally. *After the 1.9 update, it will not activate when a zombie is frozen or buttered by Kernel-pult, or disabled by E.M.Peach. *This is one of the four plants in the series that never cost sun, the other being Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom and Hot Potato. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, the Iceberg Lettuce is referred as "Iceberg" only. *While it is using Plant Food, its costume will disappear. This also happens on Snapdragon, Bonk Choy, Spikeweed, and Spikerock. *It seems to have the same costume as a Peashooter during Christmas. *Iceberg Lettuce cannot be burned by lasers utilized by Gargantuar Primes. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Iceberg Lettuce can stop the fireball of the Sphinx. *There is a glitch when a zombie has nearly passed over a grave, and the player puts an Iceberg Lettuce right in front of the grave, the plant would try to freeze it but instead it will disappear. *Also, the freezing effect of the Iceberg Lettuce can be useless towards rapidly moving and running zombies, such as Pharaoh Zombie, after destroying its sarcophagus. The plant simply will not catch the zombie and will disappear. *It has offensive capabilities in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *For some reason, Crazy Dave keeps the Iceberg Lettuce in his fridge, although in the game the Iceberg Lettuce is fine in all of the levels and places. *Placing the Iceberg Lettuce at Gargantuar's back will force it to smash the Iceberg Lettuce but instead of being crushed, it will instead freeze the Gargantuar. Proper timing is required though. *If the player manages to freeze 20 zombies at once via its Plant Food upgrade, the player earns the 20 Below Zero achievement. *It can stop Jester Zombie from deflecting projectiles. *Even though the Iceberg Lettuce cannot affect the water in Big Wave Beach, it will freeze the splash created by a Surfer Zombie when it falls. *In Frostbite Caves it will only slow down zombies, and not freeze them. *Albeit being an ice plant it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves See also *[[20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)|20 Below Zero (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)]] *Ice-shroom *Explorer Zombie *Snow Pea *Frostbite Caves es:Lechuga icebergru:Салат Айсберг Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Freezing Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Free Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants